The present invention relates, in general, to containers, and, more particularly, to dispensers for disposable razors.
The market for shaving equipment has undergone considerable changes in recent times. Devices in that market have developed from the simple razor blades which are disposed of after only a few uses to razor shaving heads which are disposed of after several uses, to an entire razor which is disposed of after several uses. The disposable razor is the most recent development in the shaving equipment market.
While dispensing devices associated with shaving devices have also undergone concommittant changes, from the blade dispenser to the shaving head dispenser, such development has stopped short of the equipment market, in that no dispensing device is available for the newly developed disposable razors. Thus, while devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,035, 3,970,194 and 3,754,326 for dispensing shaving heads, that device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,639 for dispensing blades, and that device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,860 for holding a razor, are suitable for some purposes, those devices fall far short of filling the requirements of convenience in selling, displaying and dispensing disposable razors. These known devices are especially deficient in providing a suitable storage arrangement for the disposable razors once a package of such razors has been opened.
While mountings for safety razors are known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,140), the inventor is not aware of any device which can be mounted in a convenient location and which dispenses disposable razors. Thus, there is need for such a device if the dispensing market is to keep pace with the shaving equipment market.
The device disclosed herein satisfies this need.